


GEMS: Unleashed

by Lirema



Series: GEMS [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 怪盗ジョーカー | Kaitou Joker | Mysterious Joker
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirema/pseuds/Lirema
Summary: The Jester’s fun has only just begun, even after one year of being banished into the void of time and space. In a world created by the Jester himself, our heroes meet their deadliest foe. Do they have what it takes? Or is the madness too great for them to bear?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 everyone! Please read/skim through Part 1 if you haven’t already done so.
> 
> ...I don’t have a meaningful quote for this one, sorry. I don’t have a feasible summary either.
> 
> It’s just the GEMS in Sonic Unleashed.

Starlight gleamed over a sea of darkness as a humble ship cruised through the ocean of space. Sonic was its captain keeping steady on the wheel, who maintained a sharp eye on the course and the seven Emeralds fueling the ship with their cosmic power. Experience with the World Between Worlds, or the Ultra Space as his crew called it, has taught him that diligence is far greater than speed. The rest of his crew, save for a white lycanthrope and a now eighteen-year old lad with silver hair, sat around the table for a game of poker. Murmurs of chatter could be heard here and there from the six contenders: The clueless Eusine, the quiet Ashi, the haughty Guzma, the poker-faced Morty, the patient AZ, and the lethargic Steven. Those outside of the game were too focused on the window to listen. 

One year had passed since that fateful escapade to the Ultra Space. Many friends were gained, only one was lost. Although, for Gen the wolf, she couldn’t shake the dreaded feeling that she’d lose more. Perhaps she saw it in her memories. Or lack thereof, for that matter. Brief, random flashes of a young man’s silhouette never escaped her head ever since she almost killed herself in a black hole during her dreaded time in the Ultra Space. To this day, she never knew who this young man was. One thing's for sure though, her head throbbed every time the flashbacks occured. That is, if she could even call them that. She shook her head. Then she glanced at Jack, formerly known as Joker, who was staring out beyond the void of space just like her. His Decidueye, his “treasure” as he called it, was beside him, eyeing him as if they were the only ones left on the ship. Before Gen could ask how Jack was feeling, her adopted father, Morty, raised his voice.

“Hellooo? Earth to Gen?”

Eusine giggled beside him, murmuring, “But we’re not on Earth, silly…”

Before Gen could answer, the pilot shouted in his raspy voice, “Woah, would you take a look at that! A comet!”

Immediately, the passengers all tossed their cards aside and gathered to the front of the ship to gaze in the red comet’s beauty.

Ashi gasped, “I’ve never seen anything like this before…”

AZ nodded, “Yes, quite the spectacle.”

“Ooo, ooo! Make a wish everyone, make a wish!” Eusine cheered, hardly containing himself from jumping up and down.

Jack scoffed from the back of the crowd, “You don’t really believe in that stuff, do you?”

Eusine interrupted, paying no attention to Jack’s words and turning to Gen, “What do you wish for, sis?”

Gen would reply, but her head throbbed once again, “I wish this stupid headache would go away…”

AZ stroked his elderly chin, “Perhaps you’re just...plane sick?”

“No, I mean…” Gen growled as she rubbed her aching temples, “ever since we were all dragged into the Ultra Space, there’s this...thing, that’s been haunting me. Makes my head spin.”

Eusine asked, “What thing?”

“I dunno, a memory, I think? Of some guy…”

Morty raised an eyebrow while Guzma blurted.

“You been drinking lately?”

“No, not for the past, what, three weeks I think?”

“Marijuana? Ecstasy?” Guzma asked, then paused, “...Scooby Snacks?”

Gen glared, “Scooby Snacks?”

“We’re here!” The hedgehog captain cried again. 

Now the crew all gasped at the planet before them.

Sonic stated matter-of-factly, “According to the Chaos Emerald, you’ll find your memories here, Jack. Maybe Gen’ll be able to fix her head, too.”

“You sure?” Joker squinted, “I don’t recognize this place at all…”

Abruptly, the ship rattled to a deafening explosion from the outside. Homing missiles labeled E.C. had just landed a direct hit.

“What’s going on!?” Ashi cried desperately.

Sonic winced, “Looks like we’re aliens to the locals…”

“Well...we are.” Eusine said.

“To the escape pods, quick!” The captain cried while stuffing the Emeralds in a duffle bag.

All hastily did so, splitting the crew up in the process, for only three people could fit in one pod. Gen, Guzma, and Steven ended up in the same escape pod, but before the wolf could figure out who went where, Guzma fired the eject button. Streams of skyscrapers zoomed by as they landed on the shore of a bustling city. Without any delay, specialized agents cocked their guns and aimed at them the minute they popped out of the pod.

“FBI! Put your hands up!”

Guzma huffed and rolled his eyes as Gen and Steven did as they were told. Gen attempted to shock their brains with her psychic magic, but her migraines were too strong.

Guzma whispered, “Ge-en, do your brain shock-”

“I said hands up!”

Guzma huffed again and did so.

“State your name, rank, and intention,” The agent demanded at Guzma, gun pointed at his chest. Guzma was just a foot taller than him.

“Kickass, kick ass, and kick ass.”

The Team Skull Boss stomped his foot, releasing a Pokeball from his jacket pocket, and kicked it dead at the FBI agent’s forehead, releasing his Ariados. Before they can shoot, the Ariados stringed all of the FBI in its web, immobilizing them and clogging their guns. Immediately, the gang sprinted away. One agent hastily shuffled his pockets for his radio.

“Sector 5, requesting backup! Three runners led by Kickass are headed downtown!”

The Ariados struck him down and darted toward his master.

The radio responded, “Rodger. All units detain the fugitives!”

After minutes of running, the FBI catched up and fired their guns at them.

“We could really use your magic right now, Gen!” Guzma screamed.

“I’m trying, nothing’s working!”

Thanks to another migraine, Gen lost her footing and tripped on the concrete.

“Gen!”

The image burned in her mind: a young lad stood at the far end of a dark alleyway. With this, her mind was somehow...calm.

“This way!”

Gen sprinted toward the alleyway. Guzma shrugged at Steven, and the two reluctantly followed. Sure enough, there stood a young man in a blazing white suit and a bird mask overhead. He embraced Gen and flew away with angelic wings of fire, shouting.

“Phoenix Wing!”

With a gust of fire and wind, the agents were all blown away. Literally. Guzma and Steven leaped and clutched the young lad’s legs, hoping there’d be no more surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the weight of the wolf in his arms and the young men on his legs, the mysterious winged lad couldn’t fly very far. The buzz of helicopter planes and police sirens deafened their ears. Eventually, once they reached the end of the highway, towards the borders of the stark white suburbs, he’d descend, shaking the guys off of his legs and setting the wolf down gently.

“Whew! Thanks, we owe you one,” Gen sighed in relief.

The young lad simply nodded while Steven and Guzma flopped to the ground and wiped the dirt off of them.

“So uh…” Gen scratched her head, “Care to tell us your name?”

“How do you feel? Are you hurt?” The winged man immediately asks.

“S’all good, bird dude. Ya boi’s tougher than a Turtonator,” Guzma replied.

The young man scowled, “Not you, her.”

“Um, I’m ok,” Gen answered.

“No...head trauma?”

“No, my head feels much better actually.”

Steven raised an eyebrow. How did he know Gen was suffering from migraines…?

“Are you positive?” The human bird asked, “This is dangerous territory. This land, this place...it’s not for the weak of heart. It plays with your mind.”

“Tch, last time I heard that, we was all sucked in Ultra Space hell,” Guzma grumbled.

“So you’ve met The Jester?”

“We’ve met him alright…” Gen grumbled

“Then you should know this is his territory.”

Gen and Guzma’s eyes widened as they gravely turned to Steven, who froened and averted his gaze to the ground. It seemed even he wasn’t aware of his doppelganger’s creation.

Gen laughed nervously, scratching her head again, “Do the people here know that we banished him somewhere in the fabric of time and space…?”

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t rule this planet. However, if you stay here long enough at night, you may notice that the laws of this land...bend to his will.”

“In other words, they make no fucking sense.”

The young lad nodded at Guzma’s response.

“Well you obviously know your way around here. Care to help us find our friends?” Gen asked, offering a hand to the stranger.

“Gladly. However, you three must find refuge from the night. The longer you stay here...The sooner they will come.”

“They?” Gen asked with her wolf head tilted.

“They who?” Guzma asked, folding his arms.

Immediately, the young man shushed them and glanced back, as if he heard an FBI agent nearby. Or something worse.

“There’s no time. I’ll explain when we find refuge.”

With that, he dragged Gen by the hand with blinding speed, much to Guzma and Steven’s dismay.

“Hey! Care to tell us your name first!?” Guzma screamed in vain, as the stranger didn’t bother to look back.

The four traveled deep into the outskirts of the suburbs and into the heart of the woods until the moon pierced through the pine tree tops. They found their shelter in a small den, long abandoned by its owner. Or so they thought. Not an hour passed until Gen was awakened by the sound of snarling. A silver wolf beared its fangs and roared an ungodly roar. She tried to fight it with her teeth, but her foe counterattacked with a devastating gust of Shadow energy, knocking her against the wall and leaving a horrible gash on her back.

“Phoenix Arrow!” The bird man cried as he conjured a fiery arrow and fired at its feet. The wolf fled at the sight of the staggering blaze.

“Where’d he come from?” Gen winced.

He shushed her as a response, nodding to another white wolf beside them, who was twice as tall as Gen.

“Do _not_ wake him up,” he whispered.

Once the two carefully tiptoed out of the cave, Gen immediately darted her head around.

“Where’s Steven and Guzma?” She grunted, still bleeding.

He sighed and revealed Guzma’s gun.

“This was found where the wolves stood. I’m afraid...they’re no longer with us.”

Gen scoffed, “And you did nothing to stop them?”

He simply glanced to the side in silence, ruminating. As she winced again, he attempted to cauterize her wound.

“Those wolves are different. They’re cunning. Silent. Smart. Almost like you.”

“Well, you don’t see me eating up my friends, now do you?” Gen growled, stifling a scream.

“...I’m sorry. I will make this up to you, I promise.”

“You’d better.”

He can sense the desperateness in her words. How it broke him to see her this way. Although, before he could attempt to console her, she interrupted.

“You know I don’t get you. You try to help me out, but you won’t even tell me your name.”

He was silent again.

“Well? Answer me! Who are you!?”

“You made a wish, didn’t you?”

Gen growled again, “What is this, 20 questions!?”

“You made a wish, right? On a red comet?”

Gen blinked, “I mean I did, but...not really?”

“I’m the answer to your wish. My face, it’s been nagging you, because you need me more than ever.”

“Need you? For what?”

He removed the mask, revealing his silky auburn hair, “To get you out of here…”


	3. Chapter 3

If Guzma didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought the happenstances of the ship exploding and the mysterious bird man was just a dream. It might as well been, since he woke up in the middle of a noisy street, the same street of the same stupid city he crash landed in. His welcoming wake-up call came from a crowd of FBI agents who pointed their guns to his nose.

“Halt! Put your hands up!”

The thug growled groggily as he stood up and checked his pockets.

“I said hands up!”

He reluctantly obliged. That damned bird. Stealing his shit and dragging him all the way back here. As the authorities dragged him to their truck, he caught a glimpse of the news on TV: A silver wolf terrorizing the streets of a golden city in the arabian sand, and live footage of a fluffy, 10 ft tall wolf terrorizing a pavilion in the next continent over. 

“Saturday cartoons came early?” Guzma teased.

Before they could stuff him in the truck, a Decidueye swooped down and clutched Guzma’s shoulders by the talons. The bird twirled and zoomed through the narrow tunnels beneath the streets, all the way underground to the ghetto, where Ashi, Jack, and Sonic were waiting.

“Whew! I thought we’d never find you.” Sonic sighed in relief.

“But what of the others?” Ashi asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sonic answered, “If we have one, we can find the rest. I hope.”

With that, Sonic handed Guzma the white Chaos Emerald, which had lost its luster.

“Alright buddy, see if you can find our friends with this. I know it’s not as shiny as usual, but…”

Guzma squinted at the hedgehog, then the dull gem, “Usually leave the voodoo to you, blue dude. Okay….”

While shuffling the Emerald in his hands, Guzma attempted some jabbering mixed in with a “go find ma cuz, give good juju and some faygo, and...yeah.” mimicking a magic ritual with a climatic “alakazam!”

...But nothing happened.

Jack chuckled, “Did you really think that would work?”

“Like I said...voodoo is your thing,” Guzma replied while tossing the Emerald back to Sonic.

Sonic caught it and sighed, “It would be if those Emeralds actually worked for me…I don’t understand, how did they lose their power?”

Meanwhile, Ashi wandered around the damp and decrepit chasm of broken pipes, fissured roads, and crooked limestone walls. As she did so, Sonic rambled to himself about the weirdness of the Chaos Emeralds.

“I didn’t know this “ghetto” holds so many ancient runes…” Ashi said to the graffiti with awe as she balanced on a street fence, “Have you ever seen such strange writings?”

“...That’s a penis Ash.” Guzma replied, deadpanned.

Sonic scowlec at him while Jack tried to contain his laughter.

“A what?” Ashi asked innocently.

“She meant the stuff etched beneath it, stupid,” Jack replied, still stifling a chuckle.

“Oh. That. Can’t say I’ve ever seen that form of Hobo Code b’fore…”

“Wait a sec…” Sonic murmured, taking a second and third look at the wall.

The blue hedgehog then found what appeared to be a door with an empty handprint for a lock. He tried placing his hand over it, but he instantly caught on fire. He screamed and sprinted frantically in circles.

“Shit! My kingdom for an ice type!” Guzma shouted, dodging the hedgehog’s fire.

Soon Jack found a leaking drainage pipe, ordered his Decidueye to break it, and doused Sonic with the sewage water. Strangely enough, the mucky water immediately extinguishes the flames.

Sonic grumbled at the stench, “Why did I believe that would work?”

“Because your luck is surprisingly shit? Then again, all of ours is,” Guzma crossed his arms, then grinned to the side, “So Ash. Think you can crack this ‘ere ‘rune’?”

Ashi shrugged and tried to open it. She was consumed by flames as well, but surprisingly, she didn’t burn.

“I suppose this is what I get for being the daughter of a fire demon…”

Jack’s Decidueye doused the fire again while his master glanced boredly at Guzma.

“I’m not going to open it.”

Guzma glared back at Jack, glanced at the Emerald, then turned to Sonic, “Say...how tough are these Chaos Emeralds?”

“Not tough anymore, they’ve all lost their luster…”

Jack snickered, “Why, are you going to throw the Emerald at the door?”

As he tossed the Emerald in the air like a baseball and winded up for the pitch, Jack snickered again.

“Wouldn’t it be better to, you know, open it the normal way?” Sonic scratched his head.

His only answer was a grating smack on the door frame, magically parting the door open. All naturally gawk at the thug.

“...I’se magical. I guess.”

Deep within the temple, they find a podium with an empty slot for the white Chaos Emerald. Guzma placed the Emerald in its place. With a flash, the Emerald is restored, along with the life of a perky little sprite...dog. Cat. Chinchilla. Nobody knows.

“...And now I’se magically trippin’ balls.”

Ashi bended down to the sprite’s eye level, waving her hand, “Hello, little...friend. Who are you?”

“I...Um...I’m...I don’t know.”

“Whaddya mean you don’t know?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Says the guy who lost his memories.”

Jack scowled in response to Sonic’s comment.

“You...lost your memories, too?” The sprite asked with a glint in his eyes.

“Yeah,” He answered, followed by some mumbling, “but I never asked to go look for them.”

“Regardless,” Sonic smiled, offering a hand to the sprite, “maybe we can help find both of your memories.”

The sprite beamed, “Really!?”

“Daww, of course, you precious little...friend,” Ashi responded, struggling to find a word for the pixie-winged creature.

Guzma raised an eyebrow, “So we just gonna assume we ain’t trippin’ and help the furry little shit out?”

“Why not?” Sonic’s smile widened, “If this ancient temple restored your Chaos Emerald, then that means there must be six more just like it.”

Ashi added, “And if this little one came from the Emeralds, perhaps he’s connected to them…”

“And water is wet. Can I go home now?” Jack grumbled.

“Not until we restore all the Chaos Emeralds to repair the ship,” Sonic declared with a wave of his index finger, “According to the news, there are ancient runes just like this one scattered across the planet. The closest one is in the city of Shamar. If we head up there, we may find some clues to restore the Emeralds and help our little buddy find his memories.”

“But the authorities are still onto us. How will we escape from the city?” Ashi asked Sonic. 

Her only answer from Sonic was a mischievous grin, “Simple, Ash. We run.”


	4. Chapter 4

Truly, you can never teach an old hedgehog new tricks. Spending many years in the World between Worlds has taught the speed demon Sonic to integrate his abilities into strange devices, mainly in the form of a Power Ring. As he zoomed through the line of cars in a streak of blue light, Jack’s Decidueye miraculously matched his blinding speed high above the skyscrapers, thanks to the Rings created by Sonic himself. Guzma holds on for dear life on the bird’s talons, Jack hangs onto his legs, and the mysterious sprite hangs onto his. Once car almost hits them.

“Watch it, stoopid!” Guzma growls.

Sonic pays no mind as he sings City Escape.

“You just had to ask, Ash. You just had to ask…”

Sure enough, they make it halfway across the country in less than half an hour. However, it seemed like mere minutes to the Decidueye and its passengers. Past the city and the suburbs and the outskirts of the forest was a dry desert, and if Guzma didn’t know any better, he’d say they’d just hit the end of the earth.

“How’s the Sonic Rings workin’ for ya, Jack?” Sonic shouted to the sky.

“Too faaaaaaaaast!”

Sonic chuckled in response.

“I don’t understand,” Ashi shouted above the motion of Sonic’s supersonic feet, “I thought we were headed north to the next continent!”

“This is the next continent! I saw it in the news, it’s a full-on desert!”

The rest all scream with shock, “What!?”

“Relax, the capital’s dead ahead!”

Sonic nudged his head to a city of sand. In a moment’s notice, they arrived at the open golden gates. Like an oasis, the city was abundant with life in a vast sahara of bleakness. Brick streets bustling with laughing children and the ceaseless chatter of street vendors with rugged beards stretched far across the valley of the city. The children playing tag wore white t-shirts and beige shorts while their mothers in burqas watched over them intently, chatting in their native tongue about the stock market. Probably. 

“You think we stand out?” Ashi mumbled.

In an instant, a local resident in a turban answered and rigorously shook hands with Sonic’s crew (except the magenta sprite) one by one, “Ah, tourists! Welcome to Shamar! I am Fadil, and I’ll be your tour guide for today.”

Finally, he turned to the mysterious magenta sprite, “My, my, what a fascinating pet! Where did you find it?”

“Pet!? M-Me!?” The ambiguous furry fairy responded.

“Oho, it can talk! Does it know any other tricks?”

“He’s not a pet!” Sonic shouted as he tapped his foot and folded his arms. He almost assumed he was eyeing their newfound friend like a plasma tv at a retail store.

“Although Sonic doesn’t look like a pet to you?” Jack mumbled, earning a jab to the side by Sonic’s elbow.

“Of course not, the blue one is obviously a Mobian!”

“Mobian?” Sonic gawked, “Th...There are Mobians here?”

“Sure there are! Look around!”

Sure enough, they all spot the Mobians at the far end of the valley. Surprisingly, what with their interaction with the humans in the street shops and the children, they blend in spectacularly in their turbans, burqas, and middle-eastern robes. Sonic’s crew all stared in awe, but it seemed Sonic was the most surprised. It had been almost ten years since he’d seen Mobians and humans living together in harmony. Longer still since he’d sat down and talked with them. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to sit down and have a chat about the Shamarian Mobians life. That’s why he was almost speechless. All along his longing for something, someone just like him, never left. Although, he knew they had more pressing matters to attend to.

“I never knew…” Sonic mumbled, then cleared his throat, “Anyway, Jack and our little buddy here lost their memories. You recognize them?”

“No clue, but those Mobians might.”

“Thanks! We’ll ask around.”

As Sonic darted away at the speed of sound, the rest hopelessly tried to follow.

“Oi! Calm the fuck down, Sonic!” Guzma shouted.

“H-Hey! What about the tour!?” Fadil screamed in vain as they ran straight into the crowd.

In the confusion, the whole gang split up to find him. Guzma grumbled. Unlike Sonic, he never paused to say sorry to the locals he shoved out of the way. To him, this city seemed to drag on forever. The dry heat certainly wasn’t helping his restlessness, either. Deeper and deeper, minute after minute, louder and louder his mind was screaming “get me the fuck outta here”. That is, until he found a familiar steel-haired lad in the crowd.

“Hey! Steven!” He cried as he shoved more people out of the way. 

It appeared Steven didn’t hear him. At least, that’s what Guzma assumed. He didn’t even turn around. He picked up the pace and hollered at him, screaming “Yo Steven! It’s ya boi!”, but as he sank further into the sea of the crowd, a sudden Blue Blur rammed into his gut. Or perhaps he rammed into the Blue Blur. Hard to tell. Either way, Guzma winced after landing hard on his back.

“Whoops…”

“Dammit, Sonic! Ya made me lose track of Steven!”

“Steven’s here? That’s great! I’ve found someone who may be able to help us find the rest of our friends too!”

Guzma grumbled, “Well if ya hadn’t rammed into me we would have found one of ‘em…”

“Don’t worry, they say this guy’s the best of the best! A connoisseur of the Chaos Emeralds. A true gentleman-”

“And where the fuck you heard that from, a fortune cookie?”

“No, it’s on his card,” Sonic grinned as he handed Guzma a business card with a top hat icon on the back of it.

Guzma read it aloud, “ ‘Professor Hershel Layton: Best of the best, connoisseur of-’ yada yada. You sure this ain’t a scam?”

“Positive. His study’s just down the road.”

“Well whoopie-fricking-do. You go play with your professor while I hunt down Stone.”

“Great idea! We’ll wait for you there!”

Guzma simply turned and waved behind him. The longer he was here, the faster his patience grew thin.

Meanwhile, in a cave amongst the woodland outskirts of Empire City, the mysterious bird man stared eyed Gen head to toe. His expression was blank, but his mind was...enamored, to say the least. IF he’s being honest, she was cute when she was angry. Or cute in general. Considering the fact that Gen was no longer a lycan, but fully human.

“I’m sure you have many questions-”

Gen interrupted, “Uh, yeah? What the hell is going on!? What happened to my wolf powers!?”

“It is the work of The Jester, but I can assure you-”

“What!? That you’ll just let all this shit happen to me and butter me up to make me feel better?”

“The Terrastones are what binds you to your fate, your friend’s fates. I understand that this isn’t the first time you’ve lost your friends, and I can assure you they’re not lost forever.”

“That’s...right. N’s soul is in the Chaos Emerald…”

“And your late friends must be in the other two. Who currently has the Terrastones?”

“Sonic promised he’d hold onto them for us.”

“Then I will find Sonic immediately,” He stated as he turned towards the exit of the cave.

“Wait! I’m coming with-” Gen winced as she tried to pick herself up, only to inevitably fall to the ground.

“Please, Gen, don’t push yourself. I will protect you and all of your friends. Perhaps you may not believe in wishes, but...You can trust me.”

Gen looked pensively to the side as an unsatisfying response.

“Perhaps you desire a more...relaxing setting?”

As she furrowed her eyebrows, she raised her pinky.

“Just bring them all back alive.”

He locked pinkies with her.

“I promise you, I will let let a single hand, claw, talon, tendril, or any of the sort harm your friends. Though, if it helps brighten your mood, I can take you somewhere better where you can recuperate.”

“Please. My back is killing me…”

As he smiled with doting eyes, he lifted her in his arms. Gen simply grimaced in response. Why’s he staring at her all lovey-dovey like?

“Hold on tight then.”


End file.
